The Impossible Pregnancy
by tt22123
Summary: After the subway split, Alec learns that he is pregnant with the warlock's child. Will he tell him and be taken back, or will he be sent away? Would he even tell the warlock, after all, he was told to never contact the warlock again? Unfortunately I own nothing here other than the plot bunny


2 weeks, that was how long it had been that Alec had been waking up earlier than usual every day, rushing to his bathroom only to lose the previous nights meal. So far, Izzy was the only one who'd found out and he'd managed to keep her silent on the matter. Still, each morning as he handover the ceramic bowl, a comforting hand would be there to rub small circles, as it was that morning.

"What the hell's wrong Alec?"

"Jace?" Alec asked as soon as he finished the latest round of retching.

"Yeah, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I don't know. It's been a couple of weeks now anyway so I'm used to it."

"A couple of weeks? Why haven't you told anyone‽"

"Izzy- Izzy knows."

"So you told her but not me? I thought we were closer than that Alec! I thought that we were best friends, brothers, parabatai!" Alec wasn't too sure why the words affected him so much but he began to cry as he curled around himself. Jace felt cold grip his heart as Alec began to sob because of him. "Shit, I'm sorry Alec." Jace suddenly found himself with an armful of his older adoptive brother until the tears subsided.

"I'm sorry Jace. I should've told you. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't tell Izzy either, she found me just like you did."

"You have nothing to apologise for big brother. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm throwing up every morning, I'm always tired and cranky, plus stupid things are making me cry."

"I think we should get you checked out in the infirmary."

"I'll be fine Jace, I'm sure it'll go away on its own."

"Alec, we're part angel."

"No shit."

"No, but don't you remember what we were told when we were younger? Male nephilim can get pregnant. Believe me that the last thing that I want to think about is you having sex, but it fits."

"No, it-it can't be."

"We should make sure though, if not we don't know what it could be."

"But it was just once." Alec could feel the tears begin to grow again but refused to let them fall.

"That's all it takes." A simple, single nod was the only response that Alec gave before the blonde shadowhunter stood and helped the other off the bathroom floor. "Izzy could probably do the test if you prefer." Another nod. After cleaning his teeth to get rid of the acidic taste, Alec followed Jace out of the room to find his sister.

Upon finding the girl Alec stayed silent as the other told her of what he thought it could be, causing Isabelle to begin to curse her stupidity for not thinking of it sooner.

"Okay, it is an easy enough test. A rune over your stomach, if it disappears entirely then it is negative, a positive result will mean that the rune will stay for a few hours before it fades away. Got it?"

"Yeah," breathed Alec as he lifted his shirt so that his belly was visible to the other two in the room. As carefully and painlessly as she could Izzy drew out the required rune and let out a gasp alongside Jace. The raven-haired by looked between the others and then down at the mirror that Isabelle had angled so that he could see his flat stomach. "Well, fuck," were the only words that the boy muttered before the world went black. Well, his world, the world that the other two was in was suddenly very panicked when Alec went limp. Realising that it was just the shock, they took seats on either side of his bed to wait for him to wake up.

"Are you okay Alec?" in his haze he couldn't tell where those words came from but knew it to be the voice of his parabatai.

"Mmhmm. Yeah. No. Maybe."

"Who's the father Alec?"

"Me."

"I know, but who is the other though?"

"Him." He hadn't spoken the warlock's name since the subway station a month ago but both of his siblings knew exactly who it was that he meant.

"You've got to tell him."

"Nope."

"Alec-"

"No Izzy. The last time that I saw him he told me to delete his number and never try to contact him again. I love his so much that I need to respect his wishes."

"It's his child too."

"Not anymore. He doesn't want anything to do with me, that included my child." The others knew that neither of them would be able to change his mind that day so they left the topic alone.

"You'll have to stop hunting until after you've given birth."

"Guys, I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid."

"You'll also risk hurting the baby."

"Sorry guys. I won't be moved on this fact no matter how much you beg me. I will not be hunting with you until AFTER I have had my baby." Izzy and Jace both chuckled at Alec's sudden change of opinion but neither of them mentioned it.

"Oh but Alec, we need your supreme leadership."

"Not happening. I'm sure that you'll just have to find a way to cope without me." As soon as they left the infirmary the trio headed down to the institute's kitchen and raided the food before ace left to find Clary for their training session, leaving Alec alone with his sister.

"He should know Alec."

"I-I know Izzy. I just can't, he hurt me so much, I can't let him do that to our child. I'd hate him if he kept our baby a secret from me but he already hates me. I can't do it Izzy. I can't talk to him."

"It's okay Alec. It'll all be just fine."

"I-I know it's weird, but can I stay with you tonight Iz?"

"Of course. I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thanks. You know, I couldn't have asked for a better baby sister."

"I know," replied Isabelle, causing a soft smile to appear on both of their faces. "You're going to need to take better care of yourself Alec. No more hiding in your room only to come out for meals and hunts."

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard. I miss him so much Izzy."

"And you're allowed to miss him. Just don't let it take over your life." Alec nodded while trying to mask a yawn, rather unsuccessfully. "Come on you, tough morning, nap for a while. I know you've been tired lately but you're not sleeping properly won't help with that."

"I don't want to nap."

"I don't think that I was giving you a choice in this matter." He acted as though he was put out but secretly the man was pleased when his sister took his hand and pulled him to her bedroom. He wanted to protest but as soon as he led on her bed and felt his sister lay behind him, an arm across his waist with her palm over where the fading rune lie, he instantly fell asleep. Izzy wasn't tired but she knew that her big brother needed her so she didn't mind laying there. It was so rare that he ever admitted to needing help from anyone so she wouldn't begrudge giving it to him now.

It was proof just how exhausted he was when the next time he woke up it was once again morning and the familiar urge struck. He tried to get up and make it to the bathroom without waking Izzy but it was to no avail. Footsteps followed him and a hand started its well-known actions as he emptied his stomach. Having slept through dinner it consisted of a little bit of bile before the teen was subjected to the torture of dry heaving as his body tried to expel what wasn't there.

* * *

A month later and it was time for Alec's first scan. His first chance at seeing he and Magnus' baby. Tears of joy welled up in Izzy's eyes as she looked at the screen while Alec stared on in wonderment. His baby. His child was growing inside of him as he watched it happen.

"I'm going to print a few copies off okay Alec?" A dazed nod was her answer as she looked proudly at her brother. Soon she held multiple copies of the image in her hand and gave one to Alec as she switched off the screen and put away the ultrasound machine that they had, purely for this reason.

"I want to thank you Isabelle."

"What for, Alexander?"

"Helping me with all of this."

"My pleasure. Have you thought any more about telling Him?"

"I know that he should know, I just can't bring myself to. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does Alec. Want me to try and get a hold of him for you?"

"Once. If he doesn't answer you the first time, that's it. Understand?"

"Alec-"

"Please Izzy?"

"Fine, just once." That afternoon found Izzy walking slowly through Brooklyn to see the high warlock there. Magnus had not left his apartment since the break up and hand managed to avoid all shadowhunters since, therefore it was a shock when he looked through his door to find Isabelle stood there. Deciding that she looked far too calm for the matter to be urgent, he left her there.

As he thought that he she had turned to leave a pair of envelopes were slipped under his front door. Once he was sure that she had gone he padded over and picked up the two envelopes, reading the neat writing on the front of them both.

'Read me first'

'Open me second'

Normally Magnus wasn't one to follow instruction but in this instance he thought that perhaps it was prudent.

'Magnus,  
I know that you told Alec that you don't want him or any of us others to contact you which is why he isn't. He loves you so he decided to respect your final wish. There is something that you need to know but also know this, you only have one chance before you're out for good.  
If you no longer care for him or are just likely to leave him again, don't bother to contact him or us.  
As for what is in the second envelope, it's yours.  
Remember Magnus, 1 chance.  
Isabelle'

Intrigue struck the warlock as he tried to figure out what was in the other envelope that could belong to him. He didn't have to wait too long in speculation before his impatience won over and he ripped open the second.

At first he thought that it was empty but he quickly realised that there was a printed picture within. He pulled it out and instantly recognised it as being a sonogram, at that moment it became clear to him what the letter meant. 'It's yours.' Without even letting go of the picture or the envelope, the warlock took off running out of his apartment. Just as he got to the end of the block he froze, spotting Izzy sat at a coffee shop opposite.

"Isabelle?" he panted as he stopped at her table.

"Seat?"

"Thanks," Magnus replied as he all but collapsed into the chair that Izzy had pushed out with her foot.

"What does your doing here mean then Magnus?"

"He- he's pregnant?"

"Obviously."

"What? When?"

"I'm pretty sure that you can answer that better than me. He's only ever had sex the once."

"So it really is-"

"Yours? Yeah. You know, I think this is the first time I have seen you without hairdye, and makeup, and glitter."

"I haven't felt like it anymore. Made me look too happy when in reality I am anything but that. I miss him Isabelle."

"He misses you. He would be a total wreck but he's trying to be healthier because he isn't just looking out for himself. He still loves you a lot you realise. He has nightmares of the day you left him in that abandoned station with the witchlight. He won't sleep unless there is someone there with him."

"It's not my fault that I left him, he-"

"I know what he did Magnus, but I also know that he was never going to go through with it. He's always been so insecure Magnus, I'm not surprised that he did it. I'm not saying that it was the right thing, and he knows that he screwed things up by doing it, but he was scared. He may have had a crush on Jace but you are the first person that he's ever LOVED, he didn't want to lose you and he didn't want you to just forget him like it had never happened. He was already convinced that he was nothing more to you than a warm body even though he felt so much more. Do you even know the other reason that he went to Camille?"

"What other reason?"

"A writ of transmutation. He wouldn't have gone through with taking your immortality but he was willing to give up everything that he is to become an immortal by being turned. The only reason that he didn't go through with it was because he thought that it was likely that you would like him even less if he did that."

"He was always more than just a warm body to me Isabelle."

"I know that Magnus, but we're talking about a boy who grew up believing that he was broken for not liking girls. Who no one ever liked for who he was, unless they were a sibling of course. Who no one ever payed attentino to when next to Jace and I, until you came along anyway."

"Can I see him? Do you think he'll even want to see me again, that he'll want me back?"

"Yes, as long as you remember that you only get one more chance before you're out completely. He wants you back, he didn't tell you about the baby sooner because he couldn't face the idea of you walking out on your child. He didn't come today because YOU told him not to talk to you, he wanted to respect that if nothing else."

"Take me to him Izzy?"

"Come on Magnus." The warlock and the shadowhunter walked back to the institute side by side as she filled him in on exactly how Alec had been oer the last couple of months since the break up. As soon as they reached the abandoned church, the immortal walked in and straight down to the teen's bedroom. It was obvious that he had been looking at the framed sonograph, that took pride of place on his desk, when he fell asleep, head against the cool wood.

He carefully picked up the boy and carried him over to the shadowhunter's bed before placing him gently beneath the covers. Once he had the boy settled he moved around the bed and lay down himself, spooning the teen in the position that had once become so natural for them.

* * *

Alec could remember sitting at his desk and struggling to stay awake but he did not remember going to his bed. He could feel a familiar warmth from behind him and snuggled closer to the source. He heard a deep, comforting chuckle emanate from the warmth and there was no mistaking who it belonged to. He refused to open his eyes, to do so would be to let the dream fade away until there was nothing left of it but a fond memory and an aching longing.

"I know you're awake my little nephilim, my saying, my Alec."

"I don't want the dream to end."

"What dream?"

"This one, the one where you're led here with me again."

"This is not a dream Alexander, I really am here." At this, Alec cracked open his eyes and rolled over so that he was facing the other, resting one hand on the warlock's cheek.

"You're really real?"

"Yes sayang."

"Nah, you're not here. I'm just hallucinating. You hate me, why would you be here?"

"Oh Alexander, I could never hate you, I love you too much." The immortal gripped Alec and pulled him closer in a crushing hug. The boy gripped the front of the elder's t-shirt as he breathed in the familiar scent that was all Magnus, refusing to let go of it like he was scared that doing so would mean that the immortal would disappear.

"I missed you Mags, so much. I love you too. I take it you're here because you know about the baby. After my scan yesterday Izzy said that she would tell you as I couldn't and otherwise I would have kept it a secret from you. Oh by the Angel I missed you Magnus."

"I know, I'm sorry. I missed you too Alexander. Without you next to me life has been so dull and pointless, this is my first time leaving my apartment since we- since I left you. It looks so empty and bare without you, I destroyed practically everything I own that night."

"Why? Why would you do all that because of me? I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are Alexander Lightwood. You're special to me. You are gorgeous, and sexy, and you broke into my closed off heart, no one has done that for a long time. You're clever, and funny, and so kind. You'd do anything for someone that you care about, even if you don't want to. Most important of al, you're carrying our baby, that's pretty special in my eyes."

Alec leaned forwards to place a chaste kiss to the warlock's lips, thanking him for his words. Just as their lips connected the boy's stomach lurched and with obvious practise he was up and taking off to his bathroom. He had never been so grateful as when he felt the warlock place a cool hand to the back of his neck and another on his forehead. The use of magic obvious as he felt his flushed body cool off and the pains of retching disappear.

"I hope this wasn't because of me," he joked, feeling victorious when Alec cracked a small smile.

"Well you did go and put a bun in my oven," retorted Alec once the vomiting had stopped.

"That I did, I'm sorry. I never thought- because you're part angel."

"Hey, don't apologise for our child, not until you corrupt them and they start trying to put glitter in my hair anyway. I may not have EVER thought that I'd be having a child at 19, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Well good, because nor would I, well, perhaps I would amend one bit. There's 2 so technically I put bunS in your oven and you're having childREN at 19."

"Twins? I-I'm having twins‽"

"Yeah." A 1000-watt grin broke out across Alec's cheeks as he took in this information.

"We're having twins Magnus!"

"I know sayang. Am I right in thinking that you think it's a good thing?"

"Good? It's amazing, how do you know?"

"High Warlock of Brooklyn Alexander, I know all." Alec gave him a look of clear disbelief. "Okay, okay. I sensed 3 people when I used my magic on you. You and-"

"Our twins," interrupted Alec, the smile still blinding bright on his face.

"Our twins," repeated Magnus, enveloping the boy in his arms once more.

"I love you."

"And I, you sayang."

"I don't want to lose you again Magnus."

"And you won't Alexander."

"But I will one day, won't I?"

"Not if I can help it you won't." A determined look appeared on Magnus' face.

"But one day-"

"No Alexander. There was another reason that I was so intent on finding the Book of the White. Within it is the spell to give or take immortality."

"What are you saying? I don't want you to take away your immortality, that's why I never went through with the deal from Camille."

"I know you wouldn't, but I would. I would happily live a mortal life with the person that I truly love, that's you Alexander. I want to live with you forever but I will make do with one lifetime by your side if that is what I am given."

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me Mags."

"And you're not."

"But I don't want you to die though."

"So you would curse me with an eternity without you by my side?"

"You could have forever."

"It would be nothing without you."

"It can take immortality OR give it. Magnus, I don't want to be the cause of your death."

"I don't want to be the reason that you have to watch everyone that you know die."

"I'll be fine, I'll have you. Sure, I'd miss everyone but I'd get through it. I couldn't stand killing you though."

"You wouldn't be killing me though Alexander."

"That's what you don't understand though. I would be the one that's killing you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be making yourself mortal, to die the slow death."

"I think you mean to live the long life. With the one that I love, and our twin children."

"But-"

"We just aren't going to agree on this, are we?"

"Probably not." As the nauseous feeling passed Alec stood and rinsed his mouth out before walking back to his bed, pulling Magnus in tow behind him. He pushed the warlock onto his bed so he landed on his back in the middle of the mattress. His eyes wandered over the lithe form in front of him before he began to crawl up the bed until he found himself resting above the warlock. Carefully lowering his weight on to the man beneath him he began to kiss him passionately, prying open the downworlder's mouth until he was able to slide his tongue in between the pink lips.

Magnus moaned softly as he brought his hands down to Alec's waist and returned the kiss with the same level of desire. When the two pulled back both were panting hard as they tried to regain their breath. The shadowhunter reconnected his lips to the other, gently nipping, licking and kissing along Magnus' jawbone until he reached the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Ale-Alexander?" The worried undertone to the immortal's voice broke Alec out of what he was doing. He pulled away and rolled off of the form beneath him.

"Sorry. Hormones. They're a bit all over the place at the moment."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I am more than happy to continue. It's just, well, you were always the shy blushing one out of the two of us. I didn't want you to be forcing yourself. Besides you've only had sex once and look where that got you."

"I wasn't having to force myself to do anything with you. I wanted to, I still want to. As for your last comment, I'm already pregnant, with twins, what more are you expecting to happen?" Magnus seemed pensive for a few seconds before he replied.

"Mmm, very good point." Faster than he could comprehend, Alec found himself being straddled by the warlock. He shifted his hips up until their obvious arousals ground together, drawing sinful noises from the both of them. When the immortal leant down to steal a kiss from the other he found himself being particularly mindful of placing any weight on Alec's belly.

"Magnus. Please?"

"Please what?" asked the downworlder, feigning ignorance.

"More." He chuckled softly before listening to the teen's pleas. With a snap of his fingers neither of them were wearing their shirts anymore and hands instantly began to trace each of Alec's muscles while a tongue traced each of the boy's runes. Alec's blood felt like it was burning inside of him with each firm press of the wet muscle to his flesh. Before too long the shadowhunter was moaning wantonly and sighing the other's name, wishing for more.

"Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want us to do?"

"Everything, just PLEASE, more. Strip, let me see you?" Magnus stood and once he was sure the blue eyes were trained on him he began to slowly undo his skinny jeans and slid them down his legs before righting himself. He moved to kneel over the pregnant man, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Alec's sweatpants while the teen cocked a single eyebrow at him.

"Commando today, eh Magnus?"

"You know it sayang. Besides, did you see those jeans, there ain't no room for underwear in them Alexander."

"Mmm, I'd noticed that particular fact actually. Not sure how I feel about others getting to see you in them though Mags. I think your commando trousers should only be warn for me from now on."

"I could say the same about you but with an adjustment. I want you to stay commando with me, and perhaps no pants or shirt either."

"Soon that might be my only option. I'm already getting fat, we couldn't figure out why I was beginning to show already, twins explains that. That's why I was wearing sweats, my jeans don't do up anymore."

"Not 'fat', but beautiful, sexy, radiant, pregnant." With each word Magnus placed a soft kiss to the small swell of Alec's stomach, he hadn't noticed that the previous washboard abs had gone and in their place was the rounded skin of his boyfriend's abdomen. Alec pulled the warlock back up for a searing kiss before growling at the immortal.

"Enough talk. More. PLEASE!"

"Hush baby. I'll continue. Patience my sayang."

"No. Magnus please. Don't make me wait any longer for you." The downworlder smiled softly as he nodded and began marking a burning trail down the boy's torso as his hands began to pull down the black sweats. He followed his hands down the teen's legs, bypassing the area that Alec so longed to be touched.

"Top or bottom?" Magnus asked once he had gotten rid of the sweatpants, tossing them to the floor.

"What? I don't care, Magnus please."

"Alexander-"

"Oh by the angel, just forget about it." Alec extracted himself from underneath the downworlder and grabbed his underwear, pulling them on before walking into his bathroom. Magnus stole a pair of Alec's bowers and walked into the bathroom after the boy. There it was that he found the teen on the floor against the bath, crying into his knees.

"Whatever I did to upset you Alexander, I'm truly sorry for it."

"No, I'm sorry. Mood swings, you get used to it unfortunately. I just- I want you, I- I haven't-"

"Hey, take a deep breath sayang."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise to me sayang. Are you okay?"

"I bet you wish that you hadn't listened to Izzy and come to see me now. One minute I'm throwing up, the next I'm jumping your bones and then I run off to cry. I'm a mess."

"Alexander Lightwood, you are NOT a mess. I love you and I was falling apart without you. I would never regret coming back to you. I can deal with any mood you have, as long as I get to keep YOU." Alec smiled softly at these words before moving to curl up with his head on the immortal's lap, relishing in the rhythmic motions of the hand running through his hair. He heard the distinct snap of someone clicking their fingers and found himself in the same position but on his bed.

"Thanks Mags."

"What for?"

"Everything."

"Well in that case, I suppose I should point out that it was my pleasure."

"I love you Mags."

"I love you too sayang. What d'ya say we get dressed and head somewhere? Enjoy this beautiful day."

"Magnus, it is absolutely pouring it down out there, did you even look out the window?"

"No but who cares about the rain? I can use magic to keep us warm and dry, or I can take us somewhere where it isn't raining, or we can face the rain. The weather isn't what makes it a beautiful day."

"What is then?"

"You. The fact that I have the man I love in my arms again is what makes this a beautiful day."

"You're adorable Magnus."

"That's you sayang."

"I think you're going senile old man."

"Oh, are you playing that card?"

"Yep. Come on grandpa, let's walk. I want to talk to you."

"You know, back in my day you young whippersnappers respected your elders." Magnus put on an old man's voice but lost it when he heard Alec giggling slightly. "Right then, a walk you say? Clothes it is then, and I'll even make you a promise, if I can steal these boxers, I won't go commando, I'm sure they'll end up back on your floor sooner or later anyway."

"But I like you with nothing on."

"I thought you didn't want others to see me like that though?"

"No one else gets to see you like that!"

"Then I have to put stuff on, don't I?"

"Oh fine. Only because I want to talk to you though."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. I want some information before I offer you a deal."

"Uh oh, very ominous, come on then." Both men stood and began to don their clothes in a comfortable silence before walking out together. Magnus kept them both dry as they wandered away from the institute, ending up in the park, sitting on a bench that the warlock dried off beforehand. The silence soon grew to be too much for the immortal as he fretted about what Alec planned to ask and what deal he thought to make. "Say something please Alexander."

"Sorry. I just- can you tell me about being a warlock?"

"What do you wish to know?"

"When do you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"When is it that you get your mark? Is it there from birth, or does it show at a certain age?"

"It depends, most show very early if not from birth."

"Could you tell from an ultrasound?"

"Don't know really. They might, it depends on what it is of course. Mine wouldn't show obviously, someone like Ragnor's might have done though."

"When do you stop aging?"

"It varies really, because of who your parents are but I don't know how it works."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, all good."

"Any more questions?"

"A few, but none about warlocks in general, just about you."

"Go ahead."

"Will you- you really still love me, will you- do you seriously-"

"Alexander? Calm down for me love. It's okay, take your time." Magnus could see the panic that had begun to grow in the shadowhunter's eyes and tried to calm him back down. He wouldn't mind if the boy left it but it was clear that whatever it was clearly bothered him so it would be best to let him get it out. After a few minutes Alec had regained control of his breathing, timing it to the hand that was running up and down his arm.

"Do- do you really, you know, love me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Will you still love me in a couple of years?"

"Yes sayang. Why would you doubt that Alexander?"

"Because I- next to you I'm nothing to look at, nothing compared to your beauty. I'm not going to look this way forever, Camille picked up on that straight away. Over the next few months I'm only going to get fatter."

"You are EVERYTHING Alexander, I will tell you that until you believe it. You will be absolutely perfect, even if you go gray and can't walk, have no teeth and are going blind. You aren't fat, you're pregnant."

So what are our children likely to be?"

"I don't know, by all accounts it should have been impossible."

"I thought we decided that I was part angel so it could be done."

"That's not why it should be impossible, I'm a child of Lillith. I'm part human and part demon, I'm not meant to be able to have children, not biologically anyway."

"Well, I'm glad that you were wrong in this case."

"As am I sayang."

"But we could have warlocks or shadowhunters, right?"

"Or one of each."

"That could ruin the deal that I was going to propose."

"What was that then my darling nephilim?"

"You want to live the mortal life with me, I don't want to be the reason you die. Why don't we let the children decide? Shadowhunters, you take away you immortality. Warlocks, you give me immortality. I don't know what to do if we have one of each."

"Let the children decide?" Alec nodded nervously while chewing his bottom lip. "You're so adorable," whispered Magnus as he used the pad of his thumb to gently pry the lip from between the other's teeth. Alec smiled shyly at hi, before leaning in closer to rest his head on the downworlder's shoulder. "If we do get one of each, I'm becoming mortal with you."

"But-"

"My sweet nephilim, I want this. I don't want an eternity after you, I don't even want another year after you."

"You may have to live on after me all the same."

"No sayang, I won't. As long as our kids are adults, or at least old enough to look after each other, I will follow you wherever you go."

"No Magnus!"

"Sayang, Alexander, I won't lose you and just be able to move on. We live the mortal life together because either way, I will follow you even in death."

"Not if you're immortal you won't."

"You don't understand what I'm saying. If we're immortal together, I'll be fine. If we're mortal together, I'll be okay because I will be secure in the knowledge that I will be with you soon enough. But if we stay as we are, when you die and our children no longer need me, I will find a way to join you sooner rather than later. Even if that involves making myself mortal, just to take my death into my own hands."

"Whatever we do, we do together then," Alec stated as his arms found their way around the warlock and felt the hug being returned. Magnus could feel the wet patch on his shirt steadily growing, not from the rain which was slowing, but from the silent tears of the man he held close to him.

"I'm sorry I upset you but you had to know."

"It's okay Mags. Let's head back."

"We could go to my- well, our- apartment if you want."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, because I still have to show you exactly how perfect you are."

"Looking forward to it," Alec's voice had begun to take on a husky tone as he shifted to kiss the warlock before standing and pulling Magnus up, holding his hand all the way to the other's loft.

* * *

It was another 3 months before Alec and Magnus found themselves back in the infirmary with Izzy for his second scan. 5 months pregnant with twins had meant that Alec's once flat stomach now protruded quite a lot and although he kept expecting Magnus to leave him the warlock never did. He had begun to slowly trust the immortal's words that he was there to stay. On nights where the warlock was away working. Alec would return to the institute to stay with Izzy, it was on those occasions that the doubts began to grow in his mind. Isabelle did her best to dispel these worries, and the bad dreams that came with them, but it was never enough for him to truly believe the immortal would return.

He had stayed the night before they were doing the scan while Magnus was working and then as soon as the warlock got there they would head to the infirmary. The doubt and worry began to bloom throughout the day when the immortal didn't show.

Late that night Alec was led in Izzy's bed, cuddled up to his sister while Jace was pacing through the halls to stop himself from hunting the downworlder for hurting his brother. As he passed the entrance to the institute he heard a thump from outside so he called his blade and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"Tell- Alec- sorry." The words were forced out between pants and once he had managed the three single words, the warlock promptly collapsed, Jace barely managing to catch him. His anger at the warlock immediately disappeared as he picked up the wounded man to carry to the infirmary.

"Get Izzy and Alec to the infirmary. Nor," Jace stated as Clary spotted him walking through the room, thankfully she sped off to the girl's room. His adoptive siblings arrived at the infirmary just as he did having run the whole way, or walked briskly in Alec's case.

"He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry Alec," Jace said after filling Izzy in on how he'd found the man.

"What for?"

"I don't know. He just said 'tell Alec sorry', I guess for missing your scan, for not being here." Alec nodded and began worrying his lip between his teeth as he looked at the still body in front of him.

"How is he Izzy?"

"Demon poison in his blood but he is part demon so it doesn't affect him in the same way it does for us. I think it was more the blood loss that caused him to collapse. I'm doing what I can but I can't do everything. I'll keep him stable until he wakes and he can used his magic."

"i'm staying here with him."

"Alec- you need to rest."

"Jace, I'll be fine. I can sleep here but I'm not leaving him. His parabatai nodded before leaving the infirmary to find Clary and explain what had happened. Izzy looked at her brother, where he sat before moving another of the beds next to where Magnus lay.

"You can stay but not hunched over in a chair. Magnus would kill me if I let you do that." Alec stood and crawled into the cot before rolling onto his side to face the warlock and placed the spare pillow that Izzy gave him under his bump. As he began to drift off he stretched out a hand and grasoed that of Magnus'.

Several hours later Alec woke up to thesound of hushed whispering in the room.

"Ho was he Izzy? How was the scan?"

"We didn't do the scan, he wanted to wait for you. He-he thought that you weren't coming back, he thought that you had finally had enough of him and made your excuses."

"I will always come back to him Isabelle. Always."

"I know that Magnus, and deep down I think that he does too. You just need to get through all of his insecurities so he believe it. He's scared Magnus, this is something that is all very new to him."

"I know it's strange and different for him, I try not to go too fast or put pressure on him but I already failed at that didn't I. I screwed up Izzy, his first time and I got him pregnant- with twins. His only time having sex and he got knocked up, what a reminder of how much your botfriend fucked up."

"You didn't screw up, nor are you a fuckup," Alec said with a sleep roughened voice.

"I thought you were asleep Alexander."

"I was."

"Did we wake you up? I'm sorry."

"It's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to your charming sister's and you compant and strength," Magnus stated as he indicated towards their joined hands. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier, my energy ran out so I couldn't heal or portal myself."

"I don't care that you weren't here earlier. I care that you got hurt and that I wasn't there to help. I'm sorry you have to put up with all my insecurities. I know that you care, truly I do, I just don't understand why."

"Alexand-"

"Stop. It's fine. If you are feeling better how about we do the scan now, then we can let Izzy catch up on her sleep."

"Fine, if that is what you wish sayand. Is that alright with you Isabelle?"

"Sounds perfect. Alec you know the drill." The teen led back down on the bed after raising his t-shirt over his bump. Flinching slightly when the cold conductive gel was poured onto his stomach. Izzy started to move the wand over his swell, spreading the gel about. Eventually the girl spoke up, prompting the men to look away from one another and towards the screen instead.

"-And there is your baby, well, babied. Do you want to know gender or will it be a surprise?" The men shared a look, having a silent conversation with each other. Alec looked back to his sister, the right side of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Tell us," he said while nodding his head enthusiastically. "Actually, just tell me, I feel I am going to need something to get Magnus to do certain things for me." The girl smirked.

"Isabelle-" warned Magnus.

"Sorry Magnus darling. I love you, and especially shopping with you since my own brother is so inept at it, but he is my brother so I'm with him on this. Out you go."

"Isa-"

"Out!" Magnus pouted as both siblings glared him out of the room and once the doors closed Alec broke down in giggles making Izzy laugh in turn.

"Thank you Izzy, for taking my side not but also for everythin you've done for me, during the pregnancy and before."

"That's what little sisters are for Alec. Occassionally we're nice, just so that when we're annoying you have something to compare it to."

"That sounds about right."

"So, want to know what they are genderwise?" Alec nodded so Izzy went back to running the ultrasound over his stomach. "Well that makes two baby boys. Use that information well, do me proud." Just like with his first scan Izzy printed off a number of copies and handed 2 to Alec for he and Magnus along with some paper towels to clean off the gel.

Once he was back to a proper state of dress he walked out of the infirmary and kept going. He didn't even look at Magnus as he went past, just gripped his hand and continued on his path in silence.

"Alexan-"

"Apartment." Alec hadn't intended it this way but that one word caused the warlock to click his fingers and create the two of them a portal. Alec stepped through first and was quickly joined by Magnus who closed the portal behind them before standing at Alec's back and wrapping his arms around his waist until his hands were splayed over the boy's stomach.

"So what is it that I'm not doing for you that you feel the need to blackmail me with information for?"

"Just one thing."

"And that is?"

"Me."

"What?"

"That's what you aren't doing. You aren't doing ME Magnus, since you've returned you rarely touch me, let alone have- you know. Even before that we only had... sex once. I get that it is my fault we didn't before but I'm ready Mags. Please?"

"Anything you want sayang."

"They're boys by the way, the twins."

"I thought that you were using that information as a bribe."

"I don't want anything we might do to be because of our children. I want it to be because YOU want to. Plus it seems dirty and weird for our sex, to be because of them."

"Twin boys. I can't wait. Aku cinta kamu Alexander."

"I love you too Magnus. So much."

That night Alec rejoiced as they made love for the second time, careful not to hurt Alec or either of their children by putting any weight on his belly. In that moment Alec finally knew that Magnus really was there to stay with him. Both men sleeping soundly that night in the shared embrace.


End file.
